


韦德威尔逊的迷宫

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 贱虫。糅合了漫画和电影的世界观还有私设。复联4出来之前写的灭霸打过响指之后，彼得的意识去了韦德的大脑





	韦德威尔逊的迷宫

01

彼得发现自己正在下坠。

这是个碎石城堡和奇怪的巨型雕塑随意堆积而成的世界。他的意识逐渐清醒时下落的速度变得更快了。彼得下意识地想发射蛛丝，他在失重的空间里瞄准石雕上的火炬。

“哦！拜托。”  
手腕上没有蛛网发射器。

他的蜘蛛感应敲钟似的折磨着他的大脑，全身的神经都像被电击了一样隐隐作痛。他无止境地往下掉，原本排列紧密的雕塑森林纷纷为他让开了一条道，他想抓住点什么阻止他往下掉，但眼前的所有物体都有生命力似的躲开了。

下一秒，他被一个柔软的东西接住了——是一个长着白色翅膀的玉米饼。他从未见过这么巨大的玉米饼。彼得小心翼翼地摊开手掌抚摸了两下，玉米饼激烈地扭动起来，还喷出了几块书包那么大的牛肉和番茄丁，差点把彼得甩下去了。

“抱、抱歉！我不是有意的！”彼得勉强稳住了身子，他现在骑在会飞的食物上，穿过迅速变幻的空间，真是够奇怪的。飞过一个拐角后，地面上长出了一个接一个的广告牌和大银幕，闪烁着复仇者联盟成员的脸，但信号不太好，分辨率很低，画面的饱和度高得有些诡异了。许多人在同时说话，声音越来越大，屏幕几乎将他团团包围，交错在一起听不出一句完整的话。

“好吧，我一定是疯了。”彼得捂住了耳朵。

来到这之前他看到的最后一样东西是泰坦星橙黄色的天空，那么他现在是到了死后世界吗？想到这儿他有些难过。此时他才注意到身上穿着的是自己做的第一套战服，但是……面罩呢？

“唔！”他被一只小鸟迎面撞上了。真奇怪，在这里他的蜘蛛感应像是失灵了似的。

“禁止入内，禁止入内。”小鸟停在了一所破旧的别墅前，扇着翅膀说。它是红黑色的，长得不像彼得所知道的任何一种鸟类，看，甚至连这只小东西都戴着一个可笑的面罩呢，真不公平。

长翅膀的玉米饼凭空消失了，彼得都能听到那“嘭”的一声。

“别！”他想伸手抓住任何东西，但失败了，他的身体在空中悬浮了三秒后急速下落。

“见鬼见鬼见鬼。”彼得看着那只红黑相间的小鸟化作泡沫离他远去，他掉进了一个纯黑色的空间，周围可见的一切东西都以水母游动的姿态渐渐消失。

大约三十秒后他的下坠速度倏地刹了车，变慢到几乎静止，亮光取代了黑色，彼得条件反射地闭上了眼，有人接住了他，坚实的手臂穿过他的腋下和膝窝。重力的拉扯感又回来了。

彼得睁开了酸涩的眼睛，他首先看到红色面罩的黑色部分。

“该起床啦，太阳晒屁股了！”他面罩上眼睛的部分眯了起来，嘴角向两边夸张地扯起，“真有趣，我第一次看到这么年轻的小蜘蛛。”

02

彼得难以置信地看着自己身上的制服逐渐变成了红黑色。天花板上拉出了“热烈欢迎小蜘蛛入住”的彩色横幅。

“严格来说你没死，现在你是死侍了。瞧瞧，红黑衬小蜘蛛真漂亮。”男人打了个响指，悠然地走进他的乐园里，无数个缩小版的他三三两两地打闹，争吵，掀翻桌子，争抢游戏机，玩着裂开的滑梯，“上一回进入我大脑里的人是普莱斯特特工，你认识她吗？她是个不错的室友。嘿，注意点，蛛网男孩，跟紧爹地，否则你会在我的心里迷路——哇！这句话说得真不错，对吧？你觉得呢？”

“威尔逊先生，十分感谢你，但是我得——我必须得回去。”彼得想到泰坦星，想到灭霸，眼下不是他在别的地方闲逛的时候。

“让我说得更清楚一点，你的肉体连灰都不剩了——好吧，也许还是剩了那么一点，谁知道呢？你之所以还能思考和说话是因为你的意识寄存在我的大脑里，因为我这里有足够的空间安排小蜘蛛作为室友入住，安全屋，没人找得到你，明白了？”说刚说完死侍发出了呛到的声音，他的喉咙出现了一个开口，往外嘶嘶地冒着血泡泡。

“威尔逊先生！”彼得吓得站了起来，他手忙脚乱地想去扶身边的人，完全没有头绪发生了什么，彼得所能看到的就是他们俩坐在一个类似于画展的地方，四个工作人员死侍抬着一幅画往这边走，看到他们这边的情况见怪不怪地瞥了一眼，便继续手头的工作。

死侍捂着喉咙试图说什么，但声带被割开只能发出气声，不一会儿他就消失了，留下了一滩血。大厅里明亮的灯光开始闪烁，四个换画像的死侍还在打闹着。

“天哪，到底发生了什么？呃，嗨，你们好！请问你们知道点什么吗？或许我该去帮助他……”彼得向他们走过去，他们四个面面相觑了一会儿，互相推搡着，其中一个打翻了颜料，他们忙着把那些五颜六色的液体往对方身上抹。

“或许我不该问你们。”彼得有点着急了，“算啦！我自己想办法！”

他注意到有一扇门打开了。之前死侍还在这里的时候，它是上锁的。这可能是一个突破口，彼得探了一个脑袋进去。

“谁在那里？”死侍版的师身人面像说话了，那声音久久地在空旷的大堂里回响着。

“我，我叫彼得。”他侧身走进去，抬起手冲它挥了挥。石膏像没有继续搭腔，他的任务就是不断地重复那一句“谁在那里”，而另一个巨大的死侍雕塑嘴里念叨着“尊重一下隐私，谢谢合作”。每座雕塑都在讲话，没有停下来的时候。

这里像是一个高级画廊，或是艺术馆。墙面上一字排开许多奇诡的画像，第一幅是死侍的人头，往下滴着新鲜的血液，他笑着说，嘿。

“嘿。”彼得跟他打招呼。

“不要走进这里，还没来得及提醒你这个，是我的不好，小蜘蛛。顺便一提，我快醒了。”身后镜子里的死侍说。

“唔，好，我这就出去，打扰到你了吗？”彼得贴上去用手指碰了碰镜子，“刚才是怎么了，威尔逊先生，你还好吧？”

镜子慢慢变黑了，里面只映出彼得的脸庞。

“原来我看起来这么糟糕吗？”他对着镜子整理了一下自己乱七八糟的头发。往左看的时候他被一副画像吓到了，那看起来是一张家庭照相，但那对夫妻的脸都被撕下来了，画面下方是个金头发的孩子，脸部是破烂的纸张，被大头针胡乱钉了起来。

彼得觉得自己的心跳变得很快，如果他还有心脏的话。蜘蛛感应再次在脑内高分贝地尖叫，他想尽快找到刚进来时的那扇门，但走廊变得比想象中还要更长，他怎么都走不回去。身边的死侍画像和死侍雕塑都试图跟他说话，但即使他回了话，他们也还是重复上一个话题，这感觉真不好。

“那是哪里？”他总算找到了另一扇门，但那边又黑又深，他的蜘蛛感应以能够撕裂他大脑的程度鸣叫着。

“别进去。”自由女神像死侍说。

“连我们都不去那里，太恐怖了。”僧人死侍说。

“我绝不会想走进去。”死侍的半身像说，“因为我没有腿。”

“有腿的话你会进去吗？”彼得问。

“这是个好问题。”半身像说，“但我不可能有腿。”

“这样呢？”彼得过去搬起了他，认真地看着他问。这是头一个能顺着他的话讲下去的雕塑作品，他有点感动了。

“哇哦，你真甜，宝贝，”半身像感叹道，“我喜欢你。”

“谢谢，”彼得眯起眼睛笑，“我也挺喜欢你。”

“放下，出去，我快醒了。”半身像的声音变得严肃起来。彼得赶忙照做。

“我要醒了。”几乎一半以上的雕塑都开始说同一句话。

“我要醒了，你还有五秒钟离开这里。”彼得抬头的时候发现原本透着阳光的玻璃天窗上趴着巨人死侍，他面罩上的眼睛部分微微睁大，“五——”

彼得飞快地朝那扇门跑过去，他发誓自己很久没有这么全力以赴地跑步了，上一次大概是在……

“四。”

啊啊啊不该想这些的。彼得困惑地看着那扇似乎怎么跑都接近不了的门。

“三。”

一尘不染的地面渗出了泥浆和血液，像破浪那样激烈地起伏着，彼得踉跄了一下，很快地稳住身子没有摔倒，他本能地跳到墙面上，画像立刻发出了声音：“哈哈，好痒。”

“二。”

他的蜘蛛能力在这里似乎都无效，他无法爬墙和吸在天花板上，他很快摔了下去，地面变得像柔软的流沙向他涌来，将他缠住。他快要窒息了。

“一。”

正在这时，一双手臂伸进来拉住了他，彼得用力地抓紧了它们。那人轻轻松松把他拽了出去，就好像他是一根小胡萝卜。彼得本能地甩了甩脑袋，他身上仍是干干净净的，刚才看到的血浆和泥水都消失了。他们已经回到了之前的画廊，那四个浑身颜料的死侍在抬一幅关于火腿肠的画。

韦德觉得自己刚才像在钓鱼，只要伸出手就有小蜘蛛抱上来的感觉真好。男孩现在还求救般地抱得他紧紧的，受惊地眨着眼睛，像一只纯净的小鹿。

“我说了会迷路的吧，宝贝？”

03

“没事，只是被人砍了喉咙扭断脖子，自愈需要一点时间，不过没关系，你看，就跟新的一样。”韦德转了转脖子，弯腰伸到彼得面前让他检查。

彼得试探性地摸着他的脖颈后方，不敢使力，力道轻得像羽毛。

“无意冒犯，但是小蜘蛛，你这样会摸得我……”

“我能看看面罩下的你吗？”

男孩的声音好听得像是在唱歌，韦德硬生生地咽下了差点蹦出口的下流词，他防守性地后退了一步拉住面罩，声音低沉：“不行——至少不是现在，还不到时候。”

“那要等到什么时候？你看，你都见过脱了面罩的我了，威尔逊先生。”彼得调皮地笑起来，舌尖抵着牙齿，“秘密换秘密，很公平吧？”

“我的身份可不是什么秘密，我只是怕吓到你，甜心宝贝。”韦德仰躺进了海洋球里面做了个仰泳的动作，而彼得像只好奇的小狗趴在旁边看他。

“我不会被吓到的。”彼得转了转褐色的眼珠子，凑近了一点问，“我们认识，对不对？或者说，我们未来会认识？”

“叮——咚——答对一题，继续猜吧，小男孩。”

“我猜……三年之后？”彼得说这话的时候好几个死侍小孩追逐打闹着，有一个还差点踩到彼得的脚。

“恐怕要更久一点。”韦德随手拿了一个海洋球扔过去，掉在地上时居然发出了礼花爆炸的声音，“都给我滚出去玩！小屁孩们。”

所有穿着红黑制服的小个子都冲死侍做了个鬼脸后才出去，这个小型乐园里只剩下他们两个了。

“你的内心世界真好玩，威尔逊先生。”彼得被逗笑了。

“认真的？刚刚吓得抱紧我的人是谁，好吧，我错啦，不该提这个，还有，你可以叫我韦德。”

“韦德。”彼得念了一下他的名字，这时他听到耳边从不远的地方传来车子按喇叭和车主叫骂的声音，“怎，怎么了？”

“没什么，就是你叫了韦德后我突然陶醉地停在马路中间了而已。现在你困在我这幅糟糕的身体里，所以，对，你能听到我听到的，看到我看到的。”韦德继续补充，“在外人看来我就是不断地在自言自语，不过没关系，大家都习以为常了。”

“胡说，我只能看到你。”彼得闭上眼睛又睁开，“我看不到外面。”

“那是因为我不想让你看到。”韦德从海洋球里站起来走到咖啡桌前，彼得立刻跟在他身后，“你才13岁吧？”

“我15岁了！”彼得反驳，他转头在玻璃上打量了一下自己，不满地小声抱怨，“拜托，我看起来没这么小吧……”

“该工作了，”韦德突然警惕地将手探到身后的刀柄，“回见，小蜘蛛。”

他再一次从原地消失了。按照他们共存在死侍身体里的道理，他是能感受到一切的。彼得专心地闭上眼睛，试图听到一些什么。但是失败了。韦德完美地屏蔽了来自外界的所有讯息，似乎只在他稍微分神的时候，彼得才能听到或看到，就像刚才的汽车鸣响。

彼得谨慎地踏出乐园的房间往外看，走廊尽头的那扇门果然是上着锁的。

04

韦德饿的时候彼得也会饿，他睡觉的时候彼得也睡觉。彼得数着一天天过去的日子，他对诡异迷宫般不合常理的死侍世界逐步了解，他已经和里面的每一个会说话的玩意儿打过招呼，在允许进入的每一个空间内散过步，他研究着壁画，甚至跟画里的人聊天。

他太无聊了，他的世界里只有韦德，他们总是在谈话，什么都聊，彼得发誓自己这辈子都没和另一个人说过这么多的话。但每当他想从韦德嘴里套出什么关于未来，或者关于他自身的事，对方总是聪明地用几个玩笑糊弄过去。彼得的心里全是解不开的谜团，他开始感到焦虑了。

如果当韦德睡着的时候，彼得的意识保持清醒，那是不是意味着他可以暂时掌控身体呢？这个想法冒出来的当天晚上彼得就实行了。

他确保韦德已经进入了熟睡后，睁开了眼睛。

他没有想过事情这么轻松，他睁开的是韦德的眼睛，他正在支配韦德的身体。他迟疑地动着手指。视觉，听觉，触觉都运作正常。他太激动了，胸腔起伏着喘起气来，干涩刺痛着的喉咙吞咽了几下，他小心地转动头部，首先想要看看韦德住在什么样的地方。

这是一个很破败的房间。甚至不能称之为房间。玻璃窗是碎的，破破烂烂的窗帘被风不断地吹起。床上没有枕头和被子，只是一张空落落的床，上面还有被刀具扎破的痕迹。

肮脏的墙面上是无法祛除的污垢和泼溅状的血迹，像是有人扔了什么带血的东西过去。垃圾桶里塞了几套染血的衣服，上面还有弹孔。嗅觉恢复的一瞬间，彼得就能闻到空气中的血腥味和尸体的腐味。他注意到武器都被精心地上好枪油整齐地摆放好，这大概是韦德唯一关心的东西。

彼得的蜘蛛感应又叫了，他晃晃脑袋想关掉这尖锐的鸣声，只一闭眼的瞬间，他又有了失重下坠的错觉，接着他落入了韦德的怀抱。

韦德从身后捂着他的眼睛，肌肉胀起的坚硬手臂横在他的身前钳制着他。

“让我们想想，爹地该怎么惩罚不听话的坏男孩呢？”他在他耳边吹了一口气。

视线落入黑暗让彼得有些不安，他的蜘蛛力量在韦德的大脑里不管用，他根本挣脱不开，即使拳头落在他的手臂上都像是软绵绵的糖雨。他们俩都坐在可笑的海洋球池塘里，一有动作就发出巨大的沙沙响声。明明只是意识里的世界，他却能如此切实地感觉到韦德身体紧贴着他的热度，以及臂膀制着他的力道。

“抱歉。我只是……我只想更了解你，韦德。”彼得的声音软软的，他不再挣扎了，乖顺地倚靠在韦德怀里，手抚上他的手臂。韦德看起来知道他的一切，而彼得却对他一无所知。

“我向你保证，有一天你会了解我到厌烦的地步，但不是现在，听明白了吧，小宝贝？”韦德收起了覆在他眼睛上的手掌，双臂下滑到他的腰间收紧，惊叹道，“你真小，甜心，我从没抱过这么小的你。”

他是贴着彼得的耳朵讲的，声音很沉，沉得彼得身上有些发软。他的脸颊和耳根开始发烫了，他不自在地别过脑袋去，希望韦德没有发现。

05

他最近和一只穿着死侍制服的小狗玩得不错，它总是待在外面，偶尔才进来。即便如此他们也只是在房子里面玩，门外的世界根本站不稳脚跟，彼得刚来时就体验过了。他猜这里的所有东西都是韦德意识的一部分，他相信他们都不会伤害他的。

小狗跑到彼得脚边，他就蹲了下来，伸出手去抚摸那毛茸茸的脑袋，小狗舔了舔他的手掌，就跑到了门外。

“明天见！”彼得高声说。

无聊的时候他也会跟那些打闹的孩子们一样去坐滑梯，那一节绿色的圆柱形长管子突然无限变长，怎么都到不了头。

“这不好玩，韦德。”彼得托着脑袋说，“停下。”

“我以为你会开心的。”韦德的声音通过乐园墙上的扩音喇叭传出来。

“说真的，韦德，”彼得跳到地面上，抬头问，“有什么办法能让我出去吗，我真的得回到我的世界里……”韦德之前有提到过他们处于平行世界，那么他就姑且先相信他的说法好了。

“我可以找一具刚咽气的尸体，让某个巫师把你的意识抽出来再塞进去，所以，这是一种办法，但你不会有蜘蛛能力，也回不到你的世界。”扩音器里传出武器碰撞的声音和韦德受了伤后的喘气声，他大骂了一句脏话后说，“不是对你说的，宝贝。嗯……我们刚刚说到哪儿了，哦对，或者你可以找到那只放射性蜘蛛再咬你一次。”

彼得不再说话了，他不知道梅姨怎么样了，她还在等他回家吗？他的朋友们状况又如何呢？复仇者们都还好吗？有太多事情搅得他脑袋一团乱，说真的，他不能再这么无所事事地待在韦德的大脑里了。但是……也正如韦德所说，他的确毫无办法。

他有些绝望地坐到了咖啡桌前。他希望其他消失的人也像他一样被安置在了平行世界，或是别的什么地方，只要他们还安全。

这时其中一个穿制服的孩子模样的死侍端着一杯咖啡送到彼得面前。彼得很快地冲他笑了笑以示感谢。

“嘿，怎么不说话，彼得？跟我说话。”话音刚落，扩音器里就传来一声枪响，打斗和鞋底摩擦沙砾的声音。

“你还好吧，韦德？”听到这些动静彼得担心地站起来。

“好得跟刚出生一样！”韦德很快给出回复，便跟对面的人说了几句用了双关语的糟糕笑话，接着彼得听到利刃划开皮肤的声音和其他人的惨叫。

彼得皱起了眉，他回忆着这些天以来得到的所有信息，问：“你是个雇佣兵，对不对？我都听到了。”

“猜得没错，甜心，你看，我从不会刻意隐瞒，只要你猜得出来——拿钱办事，人总要生存的，是吧？我就是干这个的，别太跟我计较，怎么样？”

彼得在他的大脑里待得越久，韦德对他的屏蔽信号的那一招就越不管用，他开始频繁地听到外面的声音，闻到血腥味。如果，如果韦德是坏人怎么办，就算他救了他，但是，也许他就是那类自己一直需要对付的人……

“我知道你在想什么，小蜘蛛，我的雇佣兵感应也开始叮叮响了。我能怎么说呢——我做过坏事，但也在做好事，嗯哼，谁知道呢？但今天的死侍绝对是个大好人。”这句话说完，扩音喇叭发出信号损坏的滋滋声。再也听不到更多的声音了。

“韦德？韦德！”彼得试着叫了几声，没有回应。

他再次屏蔽了一切。

彼得有些着急，他不知道韦德是出于什么原因不再让他继续听了。彼得做了几次努力，试图再次尝试支配这具身体，但都没有效果，乐园里的灯光强制断电似的全灭了，所有东西都像花朵那样迅速枯萎腐败，化成了没有颜色的灰尘。彼得赶在房间完全崩塌之前跑到了外面的画廊。

他知道韦德有自愈因子，但也还是常常有完全失去意识的时候，在这段时间内高级艺术馆的门就会打开——暂且这么叫它吧。

韦德伤得有多重呢？直觉告诉他这次的情况并不好。

彼得的心悬着，他在迅速剥落塌陷的空间里奔跑着，躲着砸下来的瓦砾和吊灯，而那扇门再一次打开了。

“谁在哪里？”离门很近的扶手死侍说，“我的脖子转不过去。”

“我是彼得。”他弯下腰跟那个扶手说。只有这里的世界仍是好好的，完好无损，跟之前一样。

“你又来了，甜心男孩。”死侍半身像说，“你还想去那儿吗？”

彼得才刚张开嘴，他甚至还没把话说出口，身边所有的雕塑和画像都开始一起说话。

“你会回不来的。”

“别去，别去。”

“你干嘛这么关心？”

“离远点，小男孩。”

彼得捂着耳朵跑到半身像面前抱起了他，在一片越来越激烈的严肃警告声中问他：“你想去吗？”

“只要你想，亲爱的。我的腿落在那里面了。”

彼得点点头，往完全漆黑的那条走廊踏进一步，身后的雕塑地震般地颤动起来。

“他只想要回自己的腿。”僧人死侍的脑袋边转动边掉下石砾，“别去，太危险了。”

蜘蛛感应使他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，彼得试图压住自己动摇的情感，把所有思绪推到一点上。为了让自己集中精神，彼得抱着半身像闭上眼睛往前方的直道走，那些吵杂的声音在他耳朵里逐渐变成了无意义的同一频率的噪声。他想象着死侍还没被杀死，他只是暂且失去了意识，也许他仍能在清醒过来后摆脱困境，他不知道该怎么找到他，唤醒他，或许这种方法可以。

彼得再次睁开眼睛时已经被黑暗笼罩了，再也没有什么艺术馆了，没人说话，静音的世界。

“雕塑先生，现在好黑。”彼得小声地不安地说道。怀里的雕塑没有回话，他仿佛失去了生命力，变成了普通的石头。

恐惧感像是化成浓稠的冰凉的液体缠得彼得喘不过气，他本能地因为惧怕未知而打颤。他冰凉的手指发着抖，嘴唇也是。他的双脚仍没有停止地往前走着，却不敢走得太快，这里一点光都没有。

“雕塑先生？你是睡着了吗？”彼得又问，他害怕的时候总会尝试着多说话，这让他感觉好一些，“这里这么黑是正常的吗？我应该带一盏灯进来的，我后悔了。”

蜘蛛感应发疯地一直尖锐地叫着，彼得的脑袋痛得要命，他不知道自己走了多久，按理来说这是个很空旷的地方，但他说话却没有回音，像是被隔绝在了一个很小的空间。

“你好？”彼得再次大声地问候了一声，“有人吗？”

他甚至开始怀疑半身像的声音也被隔绝在了自己的范围内，所以他们听不到彼此讲话。这样考虑之后彼得稍微放下心了一点点。已经走了这么久了，没理由再掉头回去。他给自己打着气，继续往前。

然后他撞到了一扇门。冷得像冰块。

彼得腾出一只手去转动扶手，门开了。昏暗的光线像海水一样漫进整个空间。这是一个全是灰尘和沙砾的空房间，一件东西都没有，被洗劫一空了似的。墙上的画纸全被撕下来了，没有颜色。

“哇！我们被抢劫得好惨。”半身像说。

“雕塑先生！”彼得惊喜地说，“路上这么久你都没说话！我还以为……”

“你吓傻了吗宝贝？”半身像反问道，“我们不是立刻就到这里了吗？”

听到这句话彼得完全喘不过气了。这不是因为害怕，这不是因为害怕。他默念着，决定不再探究这件诡异的事。彼得深呼吸了几次试图让自己冷静下来，赶跑那些怯弱的情绪。

“好吧，让我们看看这里都有什么。”彼得注意到角落有一幅正面朝里的画，“瞧，还留了一幅。”

他小心地把半身像放在地上，扶着画框慢慢地转过来。彼得吹了吹上面积的厚灰，是一幅森林小屋的写实画。

“不错的画。”彼得笑了笑，脸上挤出一个小梨涡，他俯身抱起半身像，沿着像果冻般浮出来的走廊继续往前。

半身像的脸朝着后方的空房间。那实际上是一幅骇人的画，森林小屋的下半幅图是一个被血液和无数尸体填满的土坑。

而彼得看不到这些。

06

彼得搞不懂自己是怎么走到雪地里来的，就好像他稍一走神，世界就会翻天地覆地改变。风雪中摇晃着走来一个浑身绷带的人，他受了很严重的伤，裸露的皮肤都是可怖的创口和疤痕。他举着枪，另一只手握着一把斧头。

“他会伤害我，是不是？”彼得问，脚下走得越来越快，“要是我在这里被杀了，就彻底死了，是不是？”

“扔下我，小甜心，你会跑得更快一点。”半身像说。

“不。”彼得说，接下来的一秒，蜘蛛感应令他快速地反应过来向左边躲避，那把斧头凿进了他原本站立的位置。

“我们该收着那把斧头，避免他再砍我们。”半身像提议。

“对啊，你说得是，但是我没有多余的手了。”彼得双手抱着他快速地闪避着，感谢他在这里仍然敏捷的身体。

“砰！”子弹穿过了彼得的小腿肚。鲜红色的血液汩汩流出，渗入了雪地。剧烈的疼痛使彼得忍不住呼喊了一声，但他不敢停留，拖着受伤的左腿边跑边跳地往前移动。

“我居然有痛觉，这真不正常。”彼得再次躲过飞过来的斧头，声音都变了调，“我们像在拍闪灵！”

“走那儿！”前方出现了一个小木屋的时候，半身像说。

“那我们就会无处可逃，被绷带先生围堵然后杀掉。”彼得受伤的腿打了软，差点摔跤，于是他立刻点头同意，“是啊是啊，我们该进去，我跑不动啦。”

男孩进屋后使劲地关上了门。他用力地撕下了自己的袖子——他这才发现身上穿的不再是死侍制服，而是又变回自己最初的那套战衣了。他简单地包扎了一下小腿上的伤。再次抬头时一览无余的小木屋空间变换成了铺着地毯的酒店大堂，头顶上是一盏盏明亮的水晶灯。彼得条件反射地转头看身后，那不再是一道潮湿的小木门，而是一面朱红色的墙。

“我习惯了，吓不倒我。”彼得拍拍屁股，抱着半身像站起来，慢慢地往前挪动步子。

“A501。”半身像开口。

“什么？”

“进这个房间。”

彼得推开了房门。里面没有人，凝固的血液结在地毯的绒毛上，阳台上的玻璃门大开着，窗帘上都是溅起的血迹。长刀插入了倾斜的床头柜，奇妙地在半空中保持平衡，伸出的抽屉里倒出了药物和大量带血污的纸钞。床底下有一具尸体，准确地说是半具，彼得认出那是死侍的制服。

“哦！那是我的腿。”半身像兴奋地说。 

彼得帮忙搬他过去的时候，灰白的半身像渐渐镀上一层颜色，甚至开始有了肉体的温度，他的石头脖子喀拉喀拉地转动着，手臂调整着与下半身连接的位置……然后渐渐地，变成了死侍。

“被拦腰砍断可不太好受，不过别担心，常有的事。”他解释道，站起来活动了一下筋骨，收长刀入鞘，把地上的纸钞收进一个装尸体的麻袋里，抽紧口子，一切都那么顺理成章，就像他一直以来做的那样。他习惯性地做着记忆里的动作，但眼前的男孩显然不是记忆的一部分。

他就站在旁边，手指微微发颤，但他是个勇敢的男孩，没有被这些吓退。死侍缓慢地上移着视线打量他，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛里盛满了泪水。不是畏惧和惊骇，也不是恶心——实际上死侍本就习惯被嫌恶的眼神看着了。

但那是一种很温和的哀怜和悲伤，柔软得毫无攻击性，像是他真正地感受到了同等程度的痛苦。

“你哭什么呢，小甜心？”他伸手去抚摸他的脸，透明的液体沾湿了他的皮质手套。

彼得摇了摇头，拉下他的手握了握，说：“你好，死侍先生。”

“你可以叫我韦德。”

07

他们走出去时走廊已经消失了，电梯的轿厢紧密地连接着房门，洁白的灯光从不同角度照下来，可以媲美舞台上的打光效果。

“猜我们只有一个选择啦。”彼得踏了一步，韦德离他很近，髋部几乎全部贴在他后腰上了，“韦德，你可以不用站这么近的。”

“我得保证我们时刻在一起，对吧，谁知道你走进去之后电梯门会不会突然关上，总是有一些惊悚片的故事是发生在电梯里的。你知道吗？我建议我们抱着进去……”

彼得果断地拽住他的手臂拉进电梯，门在眼前慢慢关上了，他得意地说：“看吧？什么也没发生。”

“这种话还是不说为妙。”他环着双臂倚靠在边上，开始大声抱怨着关于他的下半身的话题，彼得没有理他。

电梯门再次打开时，首先是火。

极高的温度蒸得脑袋发晕。橙红色的火焰和呛人的烟雾迅速填满整个空间，被烧断的重物接二连三地砸下来，火星烧穿了彼得手臂上的布料。韦德立刻抓起彼得就好像他是一个没有重量的玩偶，他的行动似乎不受干扰，火舌烧掉了他的半个面罩，彼得看到他满是疤痕的侧脸。

“我现在要把你扔出去了。”韦德捞着他的腰，站在房屋二楼已经碎掉的落地窗前，“祝你好运，小甜心。”

“等等！韦德……”彼得被抛到空中时速度变慢了，他像一片羽毛，或是一个塑料袋，他看着那些火将韦德身上的衣物全部烧毁，他努力睁大眼睛看着橙色火光中的黑色人影，直到他被完全吞没。

然后彼得掉进了水里。他扒拉着类似于玻璃水缸的容器边缘坐起身来，像只落水小狗似的甩了甩头发。

这里似乎是一个实验室，许多人身上都接着数根管子，穿着白大褂的实验者在入口处拿着文件记录数据。彼得不知道自己是否会被看到，但是按照之前的经验，即使这些都是韦德记忆的一部分，它们仍会对意外闯入的彼得进行反应。他小心翼翼地翻身，但这水声在安静的实验室里还是过于大了。

原本站在门口的人正向他走过来。不远处的仪器开始尖锐地滴滴作响。那频率赶得上他的蜘蛛感应了。左侧的人突然从水里窜起来，他以难以置信的速度徒手握住来人的脖子，并撕开了他的喉咙。他浑身残破，没有一块皮肤是完好的。他拖着无数根管子跟举着枪进来的安保人员作战，他们一边害怕地后退着一边疯狂地开枪，那些子弹穿过他破碎的身子而他根本不在乎。

不出一分钟他就杀死了所有人。他看起来没有情感和理智，只是单纯地想要撕碎所有活着的人。

彼得捂着嘴藏在水里，他屏住呼吸，困难地睁着酸涩的眼睛透过水和玻璃看着这一切。实在憋不下去时，他呼出气的咕噜声引起了注意。

该死。彼得在心里骂了一句，只好从水里跳出来奋力地往前跑，这时他才发现脚上的伤已经好透了。他边跑边躲避从后面扔过来的手术刀和管子，力道和速度都很大，只要挨一下就能要了他的命。彼得险险避开，脸颊上还是被划伤了一道。

“拜托拜托，这里一定有能出去的路。应该有的啊……”彼得使劲地敲着那道怎么也不开的门，甚至跳起来跺了跺脚，地面上出现了一个向下凹陷的黑洞。

“啊！”没想到跺脚这种方法居然管用，彼得像掉进了一个深不见底的兔子洞里，顺着管道无止境地往下滑，这让他想到了韦德逗他开心做的滑梯隧道。

他还没放松几秒钟，一落地就有一根枪管指着他的脑袋，是死侍的制服。他身后是一片荒芜的黑色土地，无数复活的尸体和梦魇气泡般升入空中，地狱般可怖的场景。

“嘭！”有人握住枪强硬地转了个方向，子弹打进了他的二头肌，鲜血和红色的制服混在一起，变成了流动状的液体，慢慢从身上滑下来。

开枪的那个死侍像一缕烟似的消散在空气里了，而站在他身前的人不断地流血，红色的血液褪去后露出了干净的背肌线条和强壮的臂膀以及……一头金发。

“你也是……死侍吗？”彼得小声地问，“韦德？”

“如假包换，小天才。”他轻快地说着，没有转身。

“你为什么在这里？”

“我在弥补错误。”他说，“跟我来。”

金色头发的死侍始终没有回头，他走进了黑色的烟雾里。彼得尽快地跟上去，却还是追不上他消失的速度，他再次走进了寂静无光的世界。脚底的触感像是踩着湿润的土壤，空气中的湿度很大，有雨水的味道。

“你好？有人吗？”彼得浑身都绷紧了，他一步不停地往前走，默默地记着秒数，虽说时间在这里没有任何意义，他还是想知道自己走了多久。

第六分零三十四秒，他踩到了什么东西。

彼得慢慢地蹲下来，肩膀僵硬得几乎不能动弹，他鼓足勇气伸出双手，在一片黑暗中摸了摸。他首先摸到了手指——皮质手套，那或许是死侍的制服。这么想着，他稍微松了一口气。他像个真正的瞎子一样试探性地把眼前的人摸了个遍。面罩，确认。腰带，确认。枪套，确认。靴子，确认。

现在彼得基本能肯定这就是韦德。

“韦德，醒醒！你能听到我吗？”彼得跪坐在没有温度的死侍身边，他能感受到一些痛觉，从身体的不同部位传来，这证明韦德的身体在进行自我修复，彼得常常能体会到这些痛感，就像是一个信号，“这里好黑，是下过雨吗？你失去意识的时候常常来这儿吗？”

没有回答。彼得抛出的问题一个接一个地掉在了地上。

“韦德，跟我一起坚持一下，好吗？你现在有危险，是时候醒过来了。”彼得去拉他的手指，空气沉寂了很久，直到彼得再次受不了这么安静的氛围，才开口说，“你知道吗，我累了，我要在你身上睡觉了。”

他侧坐到地上，把脑袋贴到韦德的胸膛上，给自己找了个舒服的位置躺好，就好像把他当成了大型靠枕一样。

“韦德，你不说话的时候挺吓人的。”彼得又说，他不安地咬了咬嘴唇，“你醒的时候天会亮起来的，对吧？”

还是只有彼得自己在说话，但即使这样也比什么声音都没有要好得多。

“这个时候你会做梦吗？会感觉到痛吗？韦德，说真的，我现在能感觉到我们的脚好疼。但是有知觉总是一件好事，对吗？”彼得并不是真的想要韦德一一回答这些问题，他只是想待在这儿跟他说话，这样他醒来的时候就不会觉得很孤独了。

他又静默地躺了一会儿，脑袋垂在韦德的胸膛前。慢慢地，由远至近，他听到了微弱的心跳声。

“那是我们的心跳声吗？”彼得眨了眨眼睛，把脑袋贴到靠左的位置，逐渐有力的心脏搏动的节拍一下一下地敲击在彼得的耳边，他惊喜地充满希望地说，“你要醒了，对吗？”

这样的心跳声慢慢地让整个世界共鸣地颤动起来，彼得感受得到他心脏的力量逐渐增强，纯黑色的空间开始变亮，像是拂晓即将来临。

“韦德？”他要醒了，但是现在彼得却下意识地放轻了声音，怕惊扰了他。

微弱的光线照亮了他们俩周围，死侍的脑袋动了一下，彼得能感觉到心脏跳动稳定的频率和声音，就好像他们俩就坐在那颗坚强的心脏上。彼得探近了一点，手掌轻轻放在他的肩上。

“嗨，宝贝。”他的声音还很嘶哑，沉得像是地狱，听起来没有温度。

但是彼得可不怕，他纯粹地高兴起来，扑过去给了他一个拥抱，现在他们周边的光线已经亮到可以看清楚彼此了。

“我说过不能进来，你真不听话，小男孩。”韦德收紧双臂抱住了他，紧得彼得觉得有些发痛，“我做了奇怪的梦。”

“我猜那里面一定有我。”彼得偷笑了一下，把脑袋埋进韦德的肩膀。

“说你没有讨厌我，宝贝男孩。”

“我绝不会，绝不会讨厌你的。”彼得特别强调了否定词，然后被勒得更紧了，他试图稍微推开韦德一点但失败了，便放弃地用双手拥上他的后背，安慰般地轻轻抚摸。

“事实上，你的心跳声是我今年听过的最好的声音了。”

接着，他们回到了乐园。

08

那次经历之后，彼得发现自己能轻松地听到和看到一切，他头一次体会到和人共享同一具身体的妙处。他们甚至还一起去看电影，韦德坐在最后一排吃爆米花，彼得小声抱怨让他别吃了，韦德却不理会。之后他们对其中一个情节看法不同从而发生了一点口角，直到前排的女士回头瞪了一眼自言自语的死侍，他们俩才休战。

甚至在出了电影院后，他们还在进行幼稚的辩论赛。

已经有很长一段时间韦德没有接到任何雇主的工作，他总是买很多膨化食品回到破旧的住处，边看电视边吃，他瘫在那个满是红酒污渍的单人沙发里不起来。他过去常常因为这种极端的无聊而开枪自杀，他带血的脑浆会直接溅到后面的墙上。

但是现在不了。

有时韦德会带他走出房子转转，白色的独角兽闪着亮晶晶的光芒，她挥动着翅膀等他们俩坐上去。彼得觉得这一切都奇妙极了，他搂紧韦德的腰，然后他们会穿过那些播放着断续画面的电子屏幕，死侍版蒙娜丽莎的石膏像，还有巨型起司蛋糕中松软的小孔。

奇诡的，毫无规律可循的韦德的世界，在彼得看来是那么可爱。他看到了飘在空中的海报上蜘蛛侠一手发射蛛丝，一手捞着死侍的模样，彼得试图抓紧它，但那张薄薄的纸片很快从手中飘走了。

“那是我们吗？”彼得快乐地问，声调提得很高，“这是以后会发生的事，对不对？”

“嗯……该怎么答呢，小彼得，我不能剧透给你更多了。”谈到这类话题韦德总是不愿意多说，他很快地把话头引到了别的东西上，就像他一直做的那样。

单从他们未来还能认识这一点来说，彼得肯定会离开这儿，然后会回到原来的世界，安然无恙。但他想不通过程，是复仇者们和别的超级英雄一起从灭霸手里救下了他们吗？要怎么做呢？他想不明白。

真正离开的这一天到得很突然，事实上任何形式的离别都是突然的，没有人总是能准备好。

彼得开始意识到是因为他的记忆出现了大幅混乱，像是有人正在强硬地搅散、抽离出原本待在大脑里的记忆，消失的速度太快了，他本能地抓紧了韦德的手，胡乱地眨着眼睛却说不出话，太多信息的流失一时间令他除了恐慌之外什么都感受不到。

“你要走了。”韦德很快领会过来，他的声音闷闷的，他身后的那副画像开始打雷下雨。

“我不会有这段记忆了……是不是？”彼得难以控制地颤抖着，那些片段飞快地模糊变亮，慢慢隐去，他的鼻腔发酸，“怎么办，我已经开始忘记你了，韦德。”

“别担心，宝贝，不会很久的，我们会重新认识，到那时你可能首先会讨厌我，腻烦我……但是，我们一定会相遇的，我保证。”韦德久久地看着浑身飘出纯白色光点，像是小精灵一样的男孩，接着，掀起一半的面罩凑过去吻了吻他薄薄的嘴唇。

彼得棕色的头发像深海水母似的浮在空气中，他的眼里含着泪，却坚强地没有流下任何一滴，韦德亲他的时候，他的脸颊变红了，他露出一个惊喜的，羞怯的笑容。但那也终究阻止不了记忆的消散。

漂亮的光点缓慢地往上飘，温柔地化开，又轻又软，像是融进了空气里。

他的男孩飞回到自己的世界了。

09

彼得醒的时候睡在床的边缘，只差一点就要掉下去，但他仍保持着绝妙的平衡。

“彼得——”梅姨的声音从门外传来。

“马上就来！”彼得很快地应声，他换下睡衣，把战服塞进背包隔层里，并用手小心地按压了一下以免弄乱那叠小组作业的资料。

厨房飘出来早餐的香味，彼得跑过去说：“早上好，梅姨！”接着便乖乖坐到椅子上，拖着脸蛋冲她笑。

“怎么啦，做了什么好梦？”她把一杯热牛奶放在桌上，有兴趣地看着他的笑脸。

“只是感觉好久没见到你啦。”彼得转了转眼珠子，歪着头说，“这么说好像挺奇怪的。”

他们轻松地聊了会儿天，彼得看着干净的桌布，透明的玻璃罐头，调味料，和浸在阳光下滴水的花束，感到特别的温暖和亲切。只是眼下他没空探究这些古怪的想法，赶着时间吃完早餐后，就背上书包小跑向车站。

初春的暖风软乎乎地拍在脸上，他深呼吸，闻着空气中好闻的植物香气，一跑一跳地蹦在了熟悉的道路上，突然期待起了待会儿和内德的见面。

FIN


End file.
